


In Spite of Me

by limerent_scribe



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, May/December Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerent_scribe/pseuds/limerent_scribe
Summary: When a potion reveals Cedric is Sofia's soulmate despite the difference in ages, he decides to leave Enchancia. A decade later he returns, unsure if he still has a place, both in his home and her life.This fic is being published both here and on fanfiction.net. If you see it anywhere else, it has been reposted without permission.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Lilacs and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pairing; I would greatly appreciate any feedback you could give!
> 
> Antis, I'm leaving the comments moderated so don't bother.

For Princess Amber’s eleventh birthday, she had asked her father to allow her to sit in on his official meetings and audiences. 

Prince James, her twin, had asked to be squire to his uncle, Sir Bartleby, and travel with him and Duchess Matilda as he learned to be a proper knight.

These were easy things to give, easy promises to make. As usual, Princess Sofia had over complicated matters as her birthday approached. The most precocious of the royal children had asked for an _adventure,_ one that only she could take.

So Cedric, Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, found himself in his tower, brewing one of the most complicated potions he had ever made. He still wasn’t sure why he’d selected this, of all the options he could have chosen, but given Sofia was half-a-sorceress herself, he knew it was the one. Sofia’s wish had been the King’s command, so he gathered ingredients (at what would have been great expense if the King hadn’t been footing the bill) and began to work. 

A familiar knock at the door heralded the Princess bursting in, her wide smile brightening the room immeasurably as she raced over to watch the beakers. “Mr. Cedric, are you sure you can’t tell me what it is?”

She had asked this question every day since he’d begun working, and it had taken most of his ingenuity to keep her from sniffing out his secrets, given her uncanny perception where he was concerned. Even now Sofia was examining all the books stacked on the table as if they might give her a clue. 

“Now, Princess, birthday presents are supposed to be a surprise,” he chided lightly. “You don’t want to ruin that, do you?”

Her only response was to sigh dramatically and flop into one of his chairs. She’d been doing more of that of late, and he tried to remind himself it was typical of her age, and she would only become worse over the next few years when she matured from a child to a proper teenager. He wasn’t looking forward to that.

“Technically, the potion is a gift from the King,” she said, and he heard the toes of her slippers scrape the stone floor. When had she gotten tall enough for her feet to even brush the ground? “What will _you_ be giving me, Mr. Cedric?”

He laughed at the audacity, even if he should have been used to it by now. “What did I _just_ say about birthday presents, Your Highness?” As if to emphasize the point, he looked at her over one shoulder.

Rather than respond, she stuck her tongue out at him petulantly.

“Keep sticking that tongue out and I’ll turn it into a frog. At least then it will be more amusing to look at.”

Sofia laughed in spite of herself. “You’re being mean.”

“Hardly,” he scoffed. “I’m just trying to lighten your mood.” A few beats of silence passed between them before he finally asked, “Is everything all right?”

She scratched her arm and wouldn’t look at him as she spoke. “I’m just… nervous.” Sofia sighed. “I don’t know what this adventure will be. I don’t know how to prepare. I don’t know if I can do it, if it will be worth it. I don’t know if I’m ready to leave. I’m-”

“Princess,” Cedric said gently, leaving the alchemical set up aside for a few minutes as he approached and knelt on the floor in front of her so they were at eye level. “You have defeated Vor. You’re a Protector of the EverRealm. And while _you_ may not yet know what this quest will entail - and frankly, neither do your father and I - we will not send you out into the world unprepared for it. Arrangements have already been made to ensure you will have adequate supplies, and the ability to get whatever else you need.”

Sofia hunched her shoulders and looked away, but said nothing.

“If you _truly_ do not want to go, I will sabotage the potion, if you ask it of me.” He knew Roland would give him hell for it, but he would be lying if he said he was looking forward to the Princess being gone - or what the potion would lead her to. Still, she deserved happiness. She deserved this. 

“No,” she said and leaned forward, so her nose was almost touching his. “If you think I can do it, then I will. I trust you to be honest with me.”

He smiled and stood, giving her hair an affectionate ruffle. “You should leave me to my work, Princess, if it’s to be ready in time for your birthday.”

“Okay, Mr. Cedric,” she said, slipping out of the chair and throwing her arms around his waist. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, your Highness. The potion isn’t finished.” 

Letting him go, she headed for the door. “I’m not thanking you for the potion,” she said, before leaving him alone.

* * *

Three days later, Cedric stood with the rest of the King’s advisors as they presented their gifts to Sophia. Most were simple things, but she delighted in the travel pouch full of spices Chef Andre gave her, the compass from Admiral Hornpipe, and the pocket watch from Baileywick. 

When it came to Cedric's turn to present his gift, he permitted himself the quiet observation that she seemed more eager than she had been with the other members of the palace staff. It was no secret that they shared a special bond through her apprenticeship; though he had not always been the best influence, their continued relationship had made him feel the pull to be a better man. 

Sofia tore the paper back with a giggle that turned to a curious chirr when she saw the two books: one old and tattered, the other stuff with newness. Neither had a title or any other indications toward the contents, so the Princess opened the newer tome before furrowing her brow in confusion and looking up at him. "It's blank?"

Cedric nodded. "Every young sorceress requires a grimoire. Now you have your own." Smiling nervously, he gestured to the tattered book beside it. "And that is my own grimoire, from when I was your age. Just because we will be apart is no excuse to be lax when it comes to your studies." No one else present understood the significance of the gift - a sorcerer's grimoire was exceedingly personal, often serving as a diary just as much as a compendium of their magical knowledge. But Sofia understood, so much so that she left both books on her throne and ran to Cedric, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his robe.

"Now, now, Princess," he said, patting her gently. No need for tears in the middle of your party."

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric," she blubbered.

"You're quite welcome, your Highness." He tugged a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her. "Now, I believe there are other gifts you have yet to open."

She released him and took a few steps back, burying her face in his handkerchief as she climbed back on the throne. He offered Queen Miranda an apologetic glance and returned to the rest of the crowd. 

When at last it came time for the King and Queen's gift, Roland motioned to Cedric, and he stepped forward, offering the princess a crystal vial filled with a gold liquid. She looked up at him, then over to her parents. “A potion? What does it do?”

Queen Miranda approached her daughter and reached out, brushing her hair from her face. “You asked the King and I for an adventure only _you_ could take. After conferring with Cedric, this is the best answer to that request we could give - this potion will create a magic trail that leads you to your soulmate.”

“My soulmate?” Sofia’s eyebrows furrowed together. “But I thought those were made up, from fairy tales.”

“For most people, they are,” Cedric explained, “but it has been found that those who work _extensively_ with magic are much more likely to have one - even moreso if they also work with magical artifacts or spend a significant amount of time in the Mystic Isles.”

Roland smiled indulgently at the youngest princess. “None of us know where this adventure will take you - it might only go as far as Dunwiddie, it might take you to the other side of the EverRealm. But since you’re only eleven, once you know who it is, you’ll have time to adjust to the idea.”

Sofia still looked dubious, but fixed Cedric with an earnest expression. “Do you have a soulmate?”

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Aah. No. It’s something of a tradition in more magically inclined families to make or purchase the potion for children when they’re about your age. My parents did, but it fizzled out.”

“Oh,” she flinched slightly. “That must have been disappointing.”

“It is the risk,” Cedric shrugged. “There are no guarantees in life, even less so in love.” 

He caught the queen’s gaze, and she nodded, picking up where he left off. “All having a soulmate means is this is the person with whom you will find the _most_ happiness. It doesn’t mean you get out of the hard work.” 

“How do I use it?” Sofia asked. “Do I pour it on myself, drink it, what?”

“Just throw it on the ground at your feet, then follow the path it makes.” He made a shooing motion with his hand and everyone backed away, giving Princess Sofia both space and a clear path to the castle gates.

The Princess stood quietly for a few minutes, lost in thought as she stared at the vial; Cedric found himself suddenly gripped with doubt. Maybe this had been the wrong thing to do. What if he was wrong? What if she didn’t have a soulmate? He remembered how inconsolable he had been for weeks after learning he didn’t; but shook off the feeling. The universe could not be so cruel as to deny _Sofia_ this happiness. She gave of herself so readily for others, she deserved this one thing, far more than many others he could name.

“Here I go!” she said abruptly, and the vial tumbled from her grasp to the marble floor, shattering in a spray of gold. Smoke of the same color rose from the mess, swirling around Sofia before plunging back into the potion itself. The liquid came alive, sliding over the floor as if the whole palace had been tipped, heading not towards the gates, but towards the crowd of castle servants. Cedric and Baileywick motioned the servants apart to clear a path in that direction so the path could go unimpeded. 

Turning back to the Princess, Cedric noticed her looking at him in confusion. He glanced down to the quickly forming path, and saw it was still heading in his direction. With an exasperated sigh, he motioned for the group with him to keep moving, only for the trail to stop at his feet, the gold trying to crawl up his boots. 

“Oh, _Fafnir’s flames,”_ he said. “Forgive me, Your Highness. I must have made a mistake with the potion.” Cedric laughed nervously and began heading toward the stairs. “I have the ingredients to make a few more doses. I’ll just whip another up and we can try again.” Swallowing thickly, he flicked his wand towards the gold that had curved around and begun sliding toward him. _“Revers-O!”_

As the liquid stopped moving and grew dull, Cedric turned on his heel and bolted toward his tower.

* * *

Seven.

Cedric had made _seven_ different vials of the soulmate potion since coming upstairs, but every one turned out identical to the first - a warm gold fluid that looked like someone had managed to capture joy and summer sunlight in a bottle. It was a brilliant source of light in the dark room - the sun had long since set, but he’d continued working by candlelight.

Which meant the mistake had to be elsewhere. Maybe the Dragon’s Breath was actually Drake’s Breath, and he’d been scammed by the seller? Maybe he’d gotten the incantation wrong or -

“Ceddykins?” His mother’s voice called from the painting of his parents on the wall and they both slipped from it to appear in his work room. “We heard you had a little mix-up with the potion for the Princess. I hope everything’s all right?”

“Yes,” he sighed and leaned against the nearest bookcase, scowling at the smudge of gold still on his boot. “I can’t seem to find where it went wrong. I’ve replicated the instructions, again and again, and every potion comes out identical.” He gestured toward the pile of vials on the work bench. “I was about to start cross referencing descriptions of the rarer ingredients to see if I had something wrong there, but -”

“I’ll take a look,” Goodwyn grumbled, snatching up a potion and holding it up to the light. Cedric watched his father’s face grow stoic before the older man asked him, “What exactly happened when the princess tried to use it?”

“It did as the books said - started moving over the floor of it’s own accord. But it moved toward _me._ I moved out of the way, thinking it was just moving in my direction, but it followed me.” He ran a hand through his hair, but his bangs insisted on falling back in his face. “So I know _something_ is wrong with it, given we already know I don’t have one.”

Goodwyn and Winnifred exchanged an unreadable look, and his mother opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened just then to admit Queen Miranda. 

The surprise of her unexpected entry made Goodwyn drop the vial in his hand - it shattered at his feet, producing the same effect the potion had earlier that day. The smoke receded, the liquid began to move, sliding between the uneven stones straight to Cedric’s mother.

Winnifred began to titter nervously, glancing between the queen and Cedric. “W-well… we know the potion works.”

“Now. The potion works _now,”_ he said weakly before bowing respectfully to the queen and her two honor guards. “We still don’t know what caused the problem earlier with Princess Sofia.”

The queen blinked slowly, as if considering. “But you have faith in this new batch of potions, Cedric?”

He laughed nervously - the same laugh he’d given in the throne room earlier today. “As much faith as I have in any of my own work, your majesty,” he said.

Queen Miranda folded her hands in front of her stomach. “Use one,” she commanded.

“W-what?” Cedric blinked twice and his nervous laughter became near hysterical. “You can’t be serious. A-As I said before, I don’t have a soulmate; when I tried the potion it fizzled out.”

“Yes, and you tried it when you were eleven, yes?” She set her jaw with the same stubbornness that he both despised and admired in her daughter. “It makes perfect sense that the potion would have fizzled if your soulmate hadn’t been born yet.”

His laughter finally died at the queen’s implication, and he looked at the six remaining vials like a nest of vipers waiting to bite him.

“I’m waiting,” Queen Miranda said.

He looked to his parents as if they could give him some escape, but they just clutched each other’s hands and watched him with more than a little concern.

“Your majesty,” he demurred, “These potions are wildly expensive. Why, to _waste_ one on me when I already know the result is -”

“You’re the royal sorcerer, aren’t you?” Miranda interrupted.

He sighed in defeat, already knowing where this line of reasoning was going. The last thing he needed was Roland to be dragged out of bed and up here. Still, he hesitated with his hand over the pile of vials as the queen’s other implication began to claw it’s way through his mind. What if he and the youngest princess were -

Cedric snapped his mind down like a vice over that line of thought. Sofia was nearly thirty years his junior, his friend, and his apprentice. It would be the grossest kind of villainy to entertain thoughts of her like this, as she was now, as a child. Maybe in the future it could be considered but he would _not_ suffer the indignities of the suggestion he might have groomed her.

A warm hand touched his shoulder, and he looked back to see his father giving him a sympathetic look. “Sometimes, it’s better to just get these things over with.” Goodwyn reached over and picked up a vial, pressing it into his son’s grip. 

Meeting Queen Miranda’s expectant stare, Cedric threw the vial to the floor.

When he had been eleven, and tried the potion, the smoke that billowed up had smelled of the ingredients to the potion and a little burnt before it blew away on the wind. That was what he expected now, but instead he found it carried the scent of lilacs and vanilla and left the taste of lemonade on his tongue. 

Cedric wasn’t sure if he wanted to sob or scream as the smoke fell back into the potion just before it started moving across the floor, toward the door to his rooms.

The queen stepped aside, watching it pass, then nodded to her guards as it slipped under his door. “Bring him.”

He didn’t fight it, instead choosing to follow the queen of his own free will down the stairs and into the palace proper; he was far too focused on how the knot in his stomach was being transmuted to solid lead and sinking fast. His shoulder’s hunched more with every step they took into the children’s wing, until at last they came to a stop, watching as the gold vanished beneath Sofia’s bedroom door.

_“Revers-O,”_ he whispered dully, flicking his wand again to end the potion’s effect. 

He and Miranda stared at each other for a few minutes, processing the truth that neither of them could deny, until he licked his lips and said, “I’m sorry, your majesty. I had no idea, or I would never have suggested -”

“I know,” she said softly. “It is just an adjustment. When I imagined the person she might end up with, it was never anyone like _you.”_

“Yes,” he looked down at his hands. “I expected it to be someone far better than me as well. Some foreign Prince or Princess… maybe a fairy. Not a mediocre sorcerer who struggles to do the right thing.”

He was glad Queen Miranda didn’t argue with his self-assessment. Instead, she brushed her hair over her shoulder and asked, “What will you do now?”

“I will leave the castle before dawn, and Enchancia on the first ship out,” he said.

“But… _Why?”_ To his surprise, the Queen wasn’t threatening him, and seemed genuinely shocked at his decision. “It’s obvious your place is here. You are Sofia’s sorcery instructor and her dearest friend. This potion only confirms that you two belong together. Besides, you’re the Royal Sorcerer. You are a valued member of this court.”

“Because it will be near impossible to keep this secret for long if I am still here,” he answered simply. “Because she is a princess and I am a servant. Because she is eleven and I am forty. Because if there is any _chance_ for us to have anything together, then I absolutely cannot have a hand in her upbringing from this point on, and I need emotional distance from her as a _literal child.”_ Cedric pressed a hand over his eyes and took a shuddering breath. “I need to go pack.”

She didn’t stop him as he walked away. 

Back in his rooms, his parents didn’t ask. Cedric could only assume the expression on his face told them all they needed to know, but his mother still cried when he announced he was going to be travelling outside of Enchancia for the foreseeable future.

“Have you been banished?” Goodwyn asked seriously. “I can speak to Roland, and -”

“No, Father,” Cedric shook his head and climbed the steps up to his bedroom. “The Queen wanted me to stay, but…” He froze, halfway up, gripping the banister so tightly his knuckles went white. “I cannot in good conscience remain here. For all that she is my soulmate she is still a child, and I need distance from that if I am to…” His voice trailed off. “Princess Sofia deserves every happiness. I may not have faith in myself, but I do have faith in magic. They say your soulmate is the fastest way to find that happiness, though it involves all the work of any other relationship. I will not deny her that chance forever, but I will not stay here and snuff out her ability to make that decision before she realizes it’s one she should have been free to make.”

“For what it’s worth,” his father replied. “I think you’re doing the right thing.”

Winnifred nodded and came to her husband’s side. “We’ll start packing things away down here. You gather what you need up there.”

Cedric nodded silently, but stopped again at the top of the stairs. “Thank you both,” he said, “for everything.”

“Of course, dear,” his mother said. “You’re our precious boy.”

The moment his bedroom door shut behind him, Cedric allowed himself to finally feel everything he’d been putting off that day, and wept into his hands.

* * *

Two hours later, Cedric descended the stairs, all the personal possessions he thought he might need packed away and magically shrunk down to fit into a single over-the shoulder satchel. The leather robes for travel were heavy over the more comfortable silks he’d become accustomed to as Royal Sorcerer, but he hadn’t really decided _where_ he was going yet, mostly just focusing on putting distance between himself and Sofia before his resolve faltered and he started making excuses to himself. For all that he wasn’t interested in her romantically at the moment, he felt it better to not tempt fate when all it asked of him was some _patience._

“Leave the books,” he said, abruptly, and his mother turned to look at him in confusion. “Sorry, Mummy,” he sighed. “Princess Sofia is still studying magic, and so I was planning to leave anything other than the bare essentials.” Looking around, he raised an eyebrow. “Where’s father?”

“Speaking with Baileywick,” Winnifred said, and went to the top of the stairs that led down into the storage room. “Baileywick, Dearest! Cedric’s come down.”

Both men trudged up the stairs, and Cedric tilted his head to Baileywick. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I came to deliver some essentials from their Majesties,” the castle steward said. “And to discuss arrangements with Goodwyn.”

His father nodded. “I will be coming out of retirement to serve as an interim Royal Sorcerer in your absence,” he explained. “Though you will still officially hold the position.”

“I will?” Cedric was baffled. “But… I thought I was lucky to be leaving with my _head._ I didn’t think the job was even a possi-”

“I don’t know what you and the queen talked about,” Baileywick interrupted, “but after she spoke to King Roland the instructions I was given were very clear.” The steward reached into his suit coat and pulled out three envelopes, offering them to Cedric. “You are officially on sabbatical until you choose to return.”

Cedric opened the first envelope, and sure enough, it was a letter of writ naming him as the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia and a travelling dignitary under orders from King Roland II. The second envelope was more surprising - a letter to the bank in Dunwiddie commanding them to give him ten years advance on his salary. He went for the third envelope, but Baileywick reached out, touching his hand to stop him. “The Queen asked that you wait to read her letter until you’ve set sail.”

“Of course,” he mumbled, tucking the letters away. 

“Speaking of letters,” Goodwyn interjected. “Since we won’t be able to reliably send post the traditional way, I dug out my old Post Portal.” He hung the device, looking something like an empty quiver for an archer, off one of the bookcases. “I was hoping you’d let us key it to your bag so we can write reliably.”

“And you had better write back!” Winnifred said as Cedric passed his bag to his father. “I will be beside myself with worry if I don’t hear from you regularly.”

“I will, Mummy.” Cedric chuckled. “I can’t very well claim to be the Royal Sorcerer if I’m not at least available for the King to speak with.”

“Not to mention Princess Sofia.” Baileywick’s mention of her name made Cedric freeze up. He wasn’t sure how much the steward had been told. “She’s going to be heartbroken. You should write to her, too.”

“I will as much as I can,” he said, not bothering to describe what might prevent him - namely, his need for distance - mental, emotional, and physical - from the child. He would be gone for years, not returning until she had grown up and he felt ready to meet her as a woman.

“Here,” his father said, offering his satchel back, the whole thing still tingling with the recent spells. “The letters should appear in the front pocket, and you can tuck your responses in there as well. Now, you should head out. A prolonged goodbye will just grieve your mother.”

As if recognizing her cue, Winnifred began to cry, and Cedric hugged both her and his father tightly. “I’ll write often. Please take care of things here for me, and -” 

“Don’t worry, Ceddykins,” his mother said, patting his cheek. “We’ll watch over Princess Sofia.”

He sighed. “Thank you, Mummy.” Then he released them both and headed out of his tower.

* * *

Baileywick followed him out of the castle like a silent shadow, summoning a carriage and climbing in with him as they rode first to the bank in Dunwiddie so Cedric could deal with his financial matters, then on to the docks. The Steward had served the Enchancian royal family since long before Cedric was appointed Royal Sorcerer, and had mastered the art most important when working with nobility: the ability to read the people around him. Though Baileywick did cast Cedric concerned looks occasionally, he left the sorcerer to his silent contemplation until they stood on the dock beside the ship that would take Cedric away. 

“You didn’t make a mistake with Sofia’s potion, did you, Cedric?”

“No,” he confirmed, “I didn’t.”

The two men watched the sun rise over the sea while sailors loaded the last of the cargo onto the ship Cedric would take, bound for Isleworth. 

“For what it’s worth,” Baileywick added, “I think you’re doing the right thing. So long as you do come back, eventually.”

“Enchancia is my home,” Cedric said. “And for all that I do not think myself worthy of her, I will not deny Princess Sofia her chance at the happiness the potion was supposed to provide. Just not right now.”

“She’s going to be heartbroken when she learns you’ve left,” he said. Whether it was an attempt to gut him or reassure him, Cedric wasn’t able to tell. “And we really do expect you to write, Cedric.”

_“Hecate’s horseradish,_ Baileywick, you’re as bad as my mother.” He swallowed. “Really though, promise me you’ll look after them?”

“I’ll do my best. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to send word. I’ll post it as soon as I am a-”

_“Mr. Cedric!”_

They both turned to see Sofia riding Minimus towards the dock, already throwing herself from the saddle to the ground before he’d even had a chance to land. 

“Princess!” Cedric winced. “W-what are you doing out of bed? Does your mother know you’re here?”

She ignored his question, running forward and throwing her arms around him as she cried into his chest. “Are you really leaving?”

He gave Baileywick a pained look, as he had hoped to be gone before she woke specifically to avoid this goodbye. Seeing that the Royal Steward had no interest in saving him, Cedric brushed the hair, still tousled from sleep, out of Sofia’s face. “I am. I know it’s sudden, but something has come up and I am honor-bound to go.”

“I can go, too!” she insisted. “I’m a Protector! Whatever it is I’m sure I can help and -”

“Sofia.” His use of her name, without titles or honorifics, silenced her, and the Princess bit her lip. “You are a princess of Enchancia, and for all that you are a Protector of the EverRealm and Story-keeper, you are still a child. Your place is here, with your family. There are things in this world you are still too young to deal with or understand.” She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head. “It is not an insult or a knock against your maturity, but ignorance and innocence go hand in hand. It is a door which only opens one way - there are some truths that, once understood, cannot be forgotten. I want you to have as much of a childhood as you can, which means you cannot come with me now, as much as I would enjoy your company.”

“Will you come back?”

“For you? Always.” It was the only promise he could offer her right now, but given honestly. “It may just be a very long time until I do. But, Gods willing, this will be the longest absence you’ll have to endure. And you can write to me. Baileywick will show you how to use the Post Portal. Won’t you, Baileywick?”

“I will,” the steward said, stepping forward and offering to take her hand. “Cedric’s ship is about to leave, and we should get you back to the castle before breakfast, Princess.”

Sofia glanced between the two men dubiously. “You had better write back, Mr. Cedric.”

“I will as often as I am able,” he said, “though it will probably not be as often as you would like. Please, help Baileywick look after everyone for me, won’t you?”

“I will,” she nodded, and stepped back from him. 

Her mouth opened like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words, so he just smiled affectionately and patted her shoulder. “Until I see you again, Princess.”

She watched him climb the gangplank up to the ship, and refused to get in the carriage with Baileywick and return home until Cedric’s ship had vanished into the horizon.


	2. Letters to Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told primarily through letters written to Cedric over the course of his absence.

A selection of letters found in Cedric’s possession:

_Dear Cedric,_

_I will say this is not how I expected to end my evening, but given all that has transpired I think this is the happiest resolution the day could have received. I’ve asked Baileywick to provide you with ten years of your salary and a letter of writ granting you some measure of freedom as you travel, so I hope you shall take the hint, but just in case, let me speak plainly:_

_I agree with your decision to leave, not just because it is what would be best for Sofia. As her mother, I feel I can allow myself to be selfish in this - I want a few more years where she is **my** little girl and belongs to no one else. So, I ask that you stay away from Enchancia for the ten years you have been paid for. By that time she’ll be twenty-one, a woman in her own right, and I’ll have had time to adjust to the idea that her soulmate is older than I am._

_Please, do not take this as a banishment, or a sign of dislike. I want you to write - to me, to Sofia, to the whole of Enchancia if you like. I promise I will write regularly as well, to keep you abreast of things here._

_Now, go and make yourself a man worthy of a princess._

_Until we meet again,  
Queen Miranda of Enchancia_

* * *

_To my darling Ceddykins,_

_It’s been six months since you left, and spring is in full swing here in the castle! Princess Sofia is still over the moon that you gave your permission for her to use your books, and I must say she has the makings of an adept battle-sorceress. Though I know there is no call for a princess to have such skills, she is a Protector after all, and it can only serve her well._

_You are more missed than you realize, I fear - your father’s overbearing nature means he and the king are often at odds just as often as he is with you. I know Goodwyn means well, but constantly comparing Roland II to Roland I will only end poorly. The only saving grace is Princess Amber, who seems to be coming into her own as a skilled diplomat and mediating their arguments._

_Prince James was injured while squiring for Sir Bartleby, and was brought back to the palace to be tended until he recovers. He’s entering that stage of boyhood where he eats everything he can put to hand, and I predict a growth spurt in the coming months._

_I was quite distressed to hear about the war in Isleworth, but I am pleased and proud you were able to help fortify their defenses. Don’t forget that your position as a travelling dignitary means you cannot take an active hand in these disputes, but I do expect you to render aid where you are able. King Roland has heard of this war as well, and asked if you could assemble a report on this Faavaen Empire based on your own opinions, so he has more than one view of the situation. Though you’ll probably get that in writing soon, if you haven’t already._

_I must be off, your sister is here and I have to smother my granddaughter in kisses. Gods willing, one day I will have more than one grandchild to spoil, hmm?_

_All my love,  
Mummy_

* * *

_To Cedric the Great, Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia,_

_I wanted to say thank you for your exhaustive report on what you have observed of the Faavaens. They sent an ambassador to meet with Daddy, and he’s been extremely busy dealing with that, as well as the other matters of state, so hasn’t had time to write directly._

_Things are going well here at home. James’s leg is better, but now he’s taller than me. Do you know a good growth spell? And **don’t** suggest I wear high heels, they hurt my ankles._

_Sincerely,  
Princess Amber of Enchancia_

* * *

_Cedric -_

_Your mom said you mentioned in your latest letter that you’re headed to Norberg. Sir Bartleby says they make the best swords - his own is Norberg steel, too! Do you think you can send me one? Maybe enchant it a little? If not I can ask Sofia, she’s been getting experimental with magic since you left._

_Did they tell you she and your dad got into a shouting match? I’ve seen her angry before, but never like **this.** Mr. Goodwyn was forced to make a formal apology, but neither of them will say what they argued about._

_Oh, and thanks for the spell for my leg. It’s still a little weak, but Sir Bartleby said that’s just because I haven’t been training it as hard while I’ve been recuperating and it will be all good soon._

_Thanks again!  
Prince James of Enchancia  
Squire to Sir Bartleby_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Cedric,_

_It’s my twelfth birthday today and I wish you could be here to celebrate with me. Your father is a good sorcerer, but he has all these ideas about what I should and shouldn’t be studying - I’ve had to sneak into your rooms to get the books I actually **need.** Plus, he doesn’t understand me like you do. The decorations today were orange and green and garish, but please don’t tell him I said that. I just mention it because it’s like he didn’t even notice my favorite colors are purple and pink. You always noticed._

_Clover is approaching “venerable” age, I guess. He was already a few years old when he came to me, and I’ve had him for a few years past that. According to Clover himself he’s eight now. I know how long rabbits usually live, and I’m scared. When I brought it up to Winnifred she told me to make Clover my familiar but I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I don’t want to force him to obey me. And you never told me what happened with Wormwood. Have you thought about getting a new familiar? Winnifred says they are an invaluable tool for every young sorcerer or sorceress, but won’t say more than that._

_I miss you, Mr. Cedric. Mom says you’re going to be gone for a **long** time, and I should get used to life without you, but I don’t want to. You’re my very best friend, and it feels weird and wrong to not have you here. I know you’re doing something important that you say I can’t help with, but if you ever do need my help, please don’t wait to send for me. I’ll be there lickety-split._

_Please write back soon,  
Sofia_

* * *

_Merry Wassailia Cedric,_

_Your Sofia is a holy terror. No wonder you had such trouble with her all those years. Everything I try to teach her she already knows or says it isn’t important. Did you know I caught her rifling through your books well past midnight the other day? She showed me the letter where you gave her permission to use your collection as she pleased but I am begging you to rescind it - necromancy is not a proper art for a princess, **regardless** of her aptitude for magic!_

_The king is a pale imitation of his father. This Faavaen ambassador keeps pushing the idea of arranging a marriage between their Imperial family and one of Roland’s children, and it’s getting on everyone’s last nerve. They **tried** to arrange one of their princes with Sofia, and though I’d be glad to be rid of her I wouldn’t wish that fate on anyone, given what we know. Thankfully, Queen Miranda intervened, pushing King Roland until he made it clear that all three of his children were free to choose their own partners. _

_However, he still caved when they suggested that Duchess Matilda, Sir Bartleby, and Prince James go explore Faavae now that the Prince has recovered from his injury. Tilly did **not** seem pleased to receive an order from her younger brother, but has at least accepted it with the grace and dignity befitting a member of the Enchancian royal family. _

_I cannot shake the idea that there is some plot here, especially considering the Faavaens practice agnatic primogeniture, and their kings tend to be knights and warriors as well. I worry for what they may have planned, and for what a culture might do to young James’s disposition. We can only pray Tilly and Bartleby can keep him on the straight and narrow._

_Your mother sends her love, and I’m sure you’ll receive a letter from her forthwith. But I thought I would write myself to ask you to keep your wits about you and report back what you can. From what I remember, Faavae was a small country on the other side of the EverRealm until very recently. Between you and Tilly, hopefully we can find out what’s really going on._

_Love,  
Father_

* * *

_Happy Birthday Mr. Cedric!_

_Mr. Goodwyn tells me you’re travelling again now that you’re done with your research in Norberg, and heading to Corinthia. Did you know my friend, Princess Clio, lives there? If you see her, please give her my love. I haven’t seen her since she started attending the Performing Arts Academy after our graduation from RPA._

_Winnifred taught me a spell to make your favorite cookies, so I’ve included some in this letter. I had been planning on making a cake, but I didn’t think it would fit in the Post Portal. Just remember this letter and that I owe you a proper birthday cake when you come home! Do you have any idea when that will be? It’s been over two years since you left now - you missed two of my birthdays and two Wassailias. You keep sending presents, and while I am grateful, I would rather have my friend back._

_I still miss you!  
Sofia_

* * *

_To Cedric the Great, Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia,_

_Both Sofia and I were **greatly** disturbed to hear your news regarding Princess Clio. She had always been the type to go along with others if she had no strong opinions herself, but to accept an arranged marriage to one of the Faavaen princes and leave Corinthia with so little fanfare? Something seems off. Not even Princess Hildegard received an invitation to the wedding, just an announcement after the fact. _

_Worse still, she’s only fourteen. Who gets married that **young?** A little flirting never hurt anybody, of course. Well, except Sofia. A few of the boys at EverRealm Academy have made overtures, but she acts like they’ll give her the **plague.** Maybe you can write Sofia about it and tell her to lighten up? She values your advice, maybe if you explained she needs to date a little while she’s young, she won’t keep hexing them into oblivion for asking. Well, except Hugo. When he stole a kiss at James’s good-bye party he deserved exactly what he got._

_Anyway, I have to get back to reading these budgets as part of my Royal Economics homework. Come visit soon so my sister will stop whining!_

_Sincerely,  
Princess Amber of Enchancia_

* * *

_Dear Cedric,_

_I was distraught to learn you had not heard of Isleworth’s defeat in their war with the Faavaen Empire. Sofia has taken it especially hard, as she was apparently friends with the late Princess Charlotte. The reports we’ve been receiving, both from you and other servants abroad, are painting a rather troubling picture. It appears the Faavaen Emperor has a **multitude** of sons, and has been seeking princesses as brides for all of them - those kingdoms that refuse are soon after inundated with war. _

_Amber, courageous as she is, confronted the Faavaen Ambassador, Lord Mercius, about this. He assures us that as Prince James is currently touring their homeland with Tilly and Bartleby, we needn’t worry, but now what had once been presented as a cultural exchange begins to smack of something far darker. Your parents and I have been trying to convince Roland to manufacture some reason for James to come home, but as of yet he hasn’t taken a step in that direction._

_Please, Cedric - though things may have been different in the past, I now consider you one of the few people I can trust to protect my family. Learn as much as you can in the years you have left out there. I want to ensure Enchancia has as much of an advantage as possible should the worst come to pass._

_Until I hear from you again,  
Queen Miranda of Enchancia_

* * *

_Mr. Cedric,_

_I **know** you told me not to write to you every week like I have been, but I need help and you are the only one I feel like I can trust with this. My friend, Princess Oona, has gone missing. Her sister Cora sent word, asking if I could help, but I couldn’t find any information on my own. You are my very best friend and a much better sorcerer than I can ever hope to be, so I am asking you to look into it. _

_Oona is a mermaid from Merroway Cove, the youngest daughter of Queen Emmaline of the merpeople. Please, Mr. Cedric, if anyone can find out where Oona is and bring her home, it’s you. I’ll do anything you ask, even stop writing all together, if you promise to help._

_-Sofia_

* * *

_To Cedric the Great, Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia:_

_Greetings and Salutations to you on this most auspicious day, and continued wishes for your good health. In recent months our court here at Freezenberg has played host to a strange ambassador from Faavae, which is now calling itself the Faavaen Empire. At first I thought nothing of receiving him, but I have found his gaze lingering overlong on my daughters, Princesses Astrid and Hildegard. My Hildy told me that her good friend, your own Princess Amber, told her that you have been investigating Faavae for some time._

_I was hoping I could prevail upon you to attend me here in Freezenberg and share your insight into the subject. Especially now that Princess Clio of Corinthia has arrived abruptly with her fiancé, Faavae’s Prince Cyprian. The boy is barely seventeen, but is far more cunning than even the smartest men I knew at his age. Though I am relieved to learn Hildy’s friend is unharmed and seems quite pleased with her match, I do not trust as easily as these children do._

_With hopes of a favorable reply,_

_King Henrik of Freezenberg_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Cedric,_

_Today is my sixteenth birthday. It has been five years since you have set foot on Enchancian soil, and I have to admit, when you told me you would be gone for a very long time, I did not realize you meant something this long. At this point, I have missed you just as long as I had you here, and if I had known how long you would be gone I would have insisted more adamantly that you take me with you._

_That being said, you are out there helping my friends, so I can’t be too upset with you. You really have changed from the “evil” sorcerer who tried to steal my amulet, and you really are my very best friend._

_Is it selfish that I still want to take you away from that, to demand you come home for my birthday present? I know you won’t, so maybe it’s okay for me to wish for it just a little. Mom says you’re doing important work, and you did help with Princess Oona, even though all you learned is that she and Princess Isabel ran away of their own free will._

_Sometimes I wonder if I will ever feel that strongly about someone - a powerful enough love that I will leave my family to be with them instead. Mom said that’s how marriage works. She left Galdiz for Enchancia with my dad, and one day I will leave home when I meet someone and get married, to make my own family with them._

_I know you said you didn’t have a soulmate, but have you ever been in love? Mom says soulmates aren’t required to love someone, and I know that’s true, but I remember when I first came to the castle, you always seemed lonely. Maybe it is just because you were unhappy. Are you lonely travelling so much?_

_I’m sorry. I know this letter is probably impertinent and rambling and all the other things Amber accuses me of, but I miss you. This castle feels lonely without you in it. Mom has King Roland, Amber has her training to be the next queen, James is becoming a knight, Baileywick is practically married to his job, your parents have each other, and then there’s just… me. I feel like the remainder to a long division problem. I didn’t feel that way when you were here, and it only became more acute after Clover passed._

_Maybe your dad is right. Maybe I need to grow up and stop moping. I know he’s “Goodwyn the Great” and all, and he saved King Roland I “nine-and-a-half times,” but I can’t take advice from someone when I know they made you feel so much less amazing than you really are - especially now that I am reading your grimoires and can see firsthand what you were dealing with._

_At least your mom is wonderful. Mom is always so busy with her duties as queen, and I know she tries to make time, but Winnifred is like a different sort of mom. She never scolds me (even when I probably deserve it) and is always ready to have a cup of tea with me and talk about anything. It is nice to have someone who is always in my corner. When I asked her about how lonely I’m feeling, she just gave me a bunch of cookies and told me to write to you, and I have to admit, writing this letter has made me feel better._

_I know your work is important and that’s why it is keeping you away from home, I just hope you will return as soon as you can._

_Yours,_

_Sofia_

* * *

_To Cedric the Great, Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia -_

_Just received an announcement - Princess Vivian is marrying some Prince Blasius of Faavae! **What** is going on? First Clio, now we’ve got Hildegard, Vivian, Isabel, Zooey, and Kari all marrying Faavaen princes! And Sofia tells me that Oona is planning to as well!_

_Now things are getting worse. James wrote me and said he’s met someone, and who could she be? A **Faavaen** princess! Of course I will be kind and polite and welcome her with all the hospitality I can muster if he should bring her home, but I am not going to end up being the one stuck holding the bag that is **Hugo.**_

_At least Sofia has an easy out, being your soulmate and all. Don’t be surprised - I figured it out right after you left, because you are a creature of comfort first and foremost and nothing makes you more uncomfortable than travelling. If you could have had your way you’d have stayed up in that tower for a lifetime. Only one thing can compel you to act against your nature and that has always been Sofia. But with how sad she was at your departure, I knew she didn’t want it, so it had to be something that you felt was in her best interest despite her desires. And after the display at her party it didn’t take a genius._

_Don’t worry, I don’t think she realizes it though. Or she knows and is choosing to keep up the pretense. You never can tell with her. She’s as secretive as you are half the time. Sofia is **acting** like she doesn’t know, and for now I am content to keep up the same charade. Given that we’re only seventeen, it would raise a lot of uncomfortable questions if she were to be mooning over you openly._

_Anyway, if you have any information on why all my friends are apparently falling in love with one group of obnoxious brothers at a very young age, I would appreciate it._

_Sincerely,  
Princess Amber of Enchancia_

* * *

_Mr. Cedric,_

_I turned eighteen today! I wish you could have been here, but I’ve taken what you said to heart, and every day I remind myself you promised you would come back. I’ve started mastering spells without incantations, and while I can still only do a couple, I’m hoping to get better at it so I can show you how diligently I’ve studied when you return. I know I’ll never be as good as you are, but I hope you can at least be proud of me!_

_I know I say this every year, but my birthdays have never been **really** happy since you left. It’s like there’s this Cedric-shaped hole in my life that I feel most strongly when my birthday comes and I know it means it’s been another year. I always try to look at the bright side - that I still have lots of friends and family that care about me and celebrate with me. But as usual, the one person I really want to celebrate with isn’t here._

_Mom says I’m an adult now, and free to do as I please with my life. It didn’t feel real when she said it. Maybe I’ll believe I’m an adult when you start treating me like one, too. Though I don’t know if you ever will. I still don’t understand so much of the world, and you’ve always been so wise - you’ve only had seven years to get even wiser while I still feel like I’m fumbling in the dark._

_Since I can’t have what I really want for my birthday (which is you back in Enchancia) rather than some trinket, I want you to promise me something: If you ever have to travel like this again, that you will take me with you. Even with the things my amulet has shown me and serving as a Protector, I have seen so **little** of the world. Only tiny slices of a few royal families. You’re far stronger than I am, being able to travel alone like this for so long. I don’t think I have it in me, which is why I want to go with you._

_There are so many things I want to say to you, but I don’t know what they are. More and more I find my mind is doing funny things like that. It feels like this great weight pressing against my tongue but when I open my mouth to vocalize it nothing comes out. Hopefully I will figure it out before you come back. I know we’ll have so much to talk about._

_Look at me, all these paragraphs and I haven’t asked you anything about your travels. Where are you now? Have you seen anything interesting? I want to hear anything and everything you’re willing to tell me, no matter how mundane. I know Amber made a bunch of jokes about how boring your reports back can be, but I find them endlessly fascinating. The way you see the world around you is so foreign and yet so familiar._

_How are you feeling, anyway? I know you mentioned in your last letter you had caught a bit of a cold. I hope the herbal lemon drops I sent helped. Please, just… tell me anything. Anything you want me to know. I miss you._

_Yours,  
Sofia_

* * *

_My Darling Ceddykins,_

_Well, it has finally happened! A prince has come with a formal suit for Sofia’s hand. I’m not particularly surprised because she has grown into a beautiful young woman at twenty, with a dowry that would make even Magnus of Rudistan blink. Not to mention she is a powerful sorceress in her own right - good enough to give you and your father what for, I’d wager!_

_My, but that girl was a spitfire when it happened. King Roland reiterated his decision to allow all three of his children to marry as they saw fit, and told the man to discuss it with Sofia. And she just rolled her eyes and told poor Prince Axel that he would have to get your approval before she would even consider it. YOURS!_

_Needless to say poor Prince Axel was confused, and asked why she cared for the approval of a “mere” servant, and my oh my if she didn’t turn into a little hellion. She started throwing hexes like they were party favors. He only escaped with his head because Amber talked her down - those two have become thick as thieves in recent years, those poor ducks - most of their friends off and either married or engaged to Faavaen princes._

_Worse, now James has written that he is bringing a girl home **from Faavae** to meet King Roland and Queen Miranda so that he might marry her. I swear, there must be something in the water in that Empire, for one king to have so many children - twelve sons and at least one daughter! - and for almost all the marriageable young things in the EverRealm to end up on their arms. You would think a few of them would have preferred husbands from their own homelands, especially Princess Oona. Rumor has it she’s got an enchanted bathtub she rolls around the Imperial palace in!_

_Regardless, I don’t think you need to worry about some other man stealing away your precious Sofia; and my word, Cedric, she is **your** Sofia. When you were young I always wondered what kind of girl would steal you away from me, since you were such a quiet, sensitive boy, but now that I have my answer I could not be more pleased. _

_I know if you apply yourself you will easily sweep her off her feet. She’s already half in love with you just from letters alone, though I don’t think the little duck realizes it. You have not been here in nine years and she has spent more of her life without you around than in it, but she still asks after you every day._

_Your father and I have some news as well. We have decided, once you and Sofia are properly married, that we will pick a country to start over in. I know this will be difficult for you, but you are about to turn fifty, and we were not young when we had you. The non-magical members of our social circles are going to start asking questions if we don’t start to appear frail and infirm soon._

_We haven’t told Sofia this truth about sorcerers yet, because I think she will accept it better coming from you - especially once she understands what that means for her in regards to her family and friends. I think then she will desperately need the reassurance that she will not be left alone, especially from someone who faced that possibility head on for nearly thirty years before learning the truth._

_Oh, look at me getting all maudlin. I miss you terribly, but Sofia always perks up my mood. You mentioned the stash of little treasures you’ve been collecting for her in your last letter, a world’s worth of courting gifts - I can only hope you included some tea in that because she’s begun drinking the stuff like water. You mentioned that you’ve travelled to Wei-Ling to speak with Emperor Quon regarding Princess Jun’s engagement - I’ve heard the tea there is excellent, and if you want my advice you’ll secure some for her._

_Love always,  
Mummy_

* * *

_To Cedric the Great, Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia:_

_It is with great joy that we announce the marriage of our son, Prince James of Enchancia to Princess Pearl of the Faavaen Empire._

_The newlyweds have chosen to make their home in Enchancia for the next few years, and have brought with them the bride’s older brother, Prince Aurelius._

_With Many Happy Regards,  
Crown Princess Amber of Enchancia_

Scrawled in spattered ink across the bottom of the formal announcement:

_Cedric -_

_Something is going terribly **wrong.**_

_-Amber_

* * *

_Dear Cedric,_

_Sofia’s twenty-first birthday is next month, and she has demanded only one thing for her birthday - that her favorite sorcerer return for her party._

_The ten years **I** demanded are coming to a close, and I got to be selfish and watch her grow up; it is only now in retrospect that I see it may have been crueler of me to ask you to stay away so long. _

__

_The loss of so many of her friends to their strange, unexpected marriages has left her far more lonesome than I ever wished her to be, and I think you could have been a rock for her in these times. Especially given that I fell in love with Roland at first sight, and cannot gainsay any of what the other princesses have done without being a royal **hypocrite.**_

__

__

_So, with that, I, Queen Miranda of Enchancia, with the consent of my husband, King Roland II, order you to return to Enchancia before the clock strikes midnight on Princess Sofia’s birthday._

__

__

_Do try to be secretive about your arrival, however. We all want to see her face when she sees you again._

_See you soon!  
Miranda_

Cedric leaned back against the bookcase in the library of Emperor Quon, clutching the queen’s letter to his chest. Not for the first time on this journey, he thanked the gods for making him a sorcerer and the unnatural longevity magic gave him. This last decade had been a trial, of both mind and body, but now it was at an end. He stretched his legs and tucked the letter back into his satchel with the others before he headed towards the throne room to bid his Imperial Majesty a formal good-bye.

He was finally going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Next chapter we'll have Cedric and Sofia reunited!


	3. Promises, Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric returns to Enchancia and attends Sofia's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than initially planned, as I decided to get the entire party into a single chapter, rather than break it up for length.

“Thoth’s thimbleberries,” Cedric cursed as he thundered down the gangplank off the ship. The unexpected storm as they’d rounded the Galdizian coast had cost them three days, and now the sun was setting behind the palace, it was Sofia’s birthday, and gods help him he hadn’t had a proper bath since leaving Wei-Ling and his hair had grown long and -

“Cedric?” A feminine voice asked, and he turned to find Lucinda, one of Sofia’s friends, waving at him and smiling with excitement. The young witch had grown into her own, and she shrieked in delight when she was sure. “Cedric! Oh, Sofia’s going to be over the moon! Are you -”

He stumbled forward and put a hand over her mouth, looking around wildly in case someone else might recognize him. “Yes, it’s me, but the queen has asked for my return to be a surprise. I need to sneak into the castle and I’m fresh out of invisibility potions. I was about to try to hex myself invisible and climb the damn walls unless you’ve got a better idea.”

The little witch grinned wickedly, and for a moment he wondered if asking the child’s help had really been a good idea when she said, “Do I _ever!”_ A few hexes later he looked like a lanky young man with wild orange hair and buck teeth, and Lucinda tugged him onto her broom. “Just follow my lead, okay?”

“Yes, yes,” he said irritably. “You had just better unhex me before the party.”

“I don’t know,” she said as the broom lifted off the ground. “This could be a good look for you.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Cedric deadpanned. “How long do I have before the party starts?”

“Maybe thirty minutes once we get there?” she shrugged. “Unless… oh no…”

“‘Oh no,’ what? What’s -” he leaned forward, glancing over Lucinda’s shoulder before his face blanched. “Oh no.” A long line of carriages and horses stood outside the palace as party guests filed their way in. “We could pop over the wall -”

“Won’t work,” she shook her head. “Sofia set up the wards herself. They’ll alert her immediately if you go past them, and she’ll know you’re here. We have to get in line.” She guided her broom into the queue with practiced ease. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they won’t start the party until everyone’s inside.”

“Yes, but then I still have to sneak up to my tower, be unhexed, have a proper bath, change my clothes, sneak back downstairs, and -”

“Lucinda?” The man’s voice was surprisingly familiar if far deeper than he remembered, and Cedric looked up in surprise to see Prince James on horseback beside them, the shining knight he’d always dreamed of being. 

“Your Highness!” Lucinda said, bowing from the back of her broom.

“On your way to Sofia’s party?”

“Yeah, you know how it is.” She gestured to the line. 

“Who’s your friend?” The prince asked, nodding to Cedric. 

“Oh, uh…” she suddenly faltered, only to right herself and give James a winning smile. “This is my date! Tedric!”

“Tedric?” the sorcerer groaned under his breath.

“Yeah! Tedric! He’s from a different witches’ circle and has never been to Enchancia before. Isn’t that right, _Tedric?”_

“Oh, I… yes, that’s right!” Cedric gave James a tight smile.

“Oh, nice to meet you, Tedric!” James smiled affably. “Lucinda, why don’t you guys come with me - Baileywick’s got the side gate open for vendors and family members who need to run errands, I’ll get you in that way and you can go help Sofia get ready for the ball.”

“Ball?” Cedric said weakly.

“Oh, right… Queen Miranda decided that the party was going to be a ball. Fancy dresses, soft music, romantic atmosphere.” Lucinda glanced dubiously at James. “Is Princess Pearl looking forward to it?”

James laughed. “As much as she looks forward to anything here in Enchancia.” He turned to “Tedric” as if to explain. “Princess Pearl is my wife. She’s from Faavae and they apparently do things quite differently there. You’ll meet her tonight.”

“I’d be honored,” Cedric replied. It wasn’t a lie - when he’d left James had yet to take an interest in girls, and now he was both grown and married. It made the sorcerer both nostalgic and apprehensive as Lucinda guided the broom in James’s wake, past the line and across the bridge, before taking a side path that wrapped around the back of the palace. If James had grown and changed this much, what of the rest of his friends and family and, gods help him, Sofia herself?

At the postern gate to the palace, Prince James dismounted and approached the guards. “Lucinda and her date are with me. How are the preparations going?”

“Well enough,” one of the guards said. “Baileywick will be wanting you to check in with him. He’s in the ballroom arguing with Goodwyn.”

James laughed. “When isn’t _someone_ arguing with Goodwyn?”

“Isn’t that the damn truth,” Cedric mumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry, Tedric, I didn’t catch that,” James said kindly.

“Oh, sorry, slight cough,” he replied anxiously. “Would Goodwyn happen to be… ah… Goodwyn the Great? The Royal Sorcerer?”

Lucinda gave Cedric a sharp look while trying to hide a smile. James, apparently still oblivious, laughed harder. _“Interim_ Royal Sorcerer. You better not let the birthday girl hear you say he’s usurped the position or you’ll get an earful.”

“I would never,” Cedric said. “But would it be too much of an imposition for me to meet him? I’ve always been a big fan of his work.” He honestly thought his tongue was going to shrivel up and fall off with the vinegar of that lie.

“Oh, sure! Lucinda, you know the way to the ballroom. I’ve got to stable my horse and go check in on Pearl.” 

“Thank you again, your highness!” Lucinda said as they both climbed off of her broom. 

“Yes, thank you, Prince James,” Cedric added.

He followed the young witch through the familiar halls, grimacing at the decorations his father had created. The man still had no eye for style. The Princess’s complaints were certainly not without merit. He could hear voices in the grand entryway where the guests were being gathered, but they soon died away in favor of the two voices arguing in the cavernous ballroom.

“This is a Birthday Ball for a Princess, not a Harvest Ball for a country fair!” Baileywick snapped.

“It is October! October calls for orange and green!” Goodwyn bellowed back.

_“Ogma’s okra,”_ Cedric grimaced at Lucinda. “I’ll stop them. You run up to my tower, I’ll meet you there so you can unhex me. I don’t want to be seen walking the halls.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to get into the middle of that snit,” she said, jerking her head toward the ballroom.

“Neither do I,” he replied, “but if I don’t the poor girl will be condemned to another year of my father’s ‘decorating.’” Cedric made little quotation marks with his fingers, implying his true opinion of his father’s use of color.

The witch giggled and zipped down the hallway, towards the nearest window, already pulling her broom free while Cedric pushed open a side door into the ballroom proper.

“I never thought I’d say this,” Baileywick was thundering at Goodwyn, “But I wish Cedric were here. He may be twice as conniving but he’s only half as insufferable.”

“Well, who’d have known, wishes do come true,” Cedric said, grimacing up at the floating pumpkins that clustered in the corners.

Baileywick’s face flickered from irritated to shocked to delighted, backed to shocked before settling on disgust. “Seeing your new look, I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“Nice to know some things never change, Baileywick. You can thank the witch Lucinda for this - she did it to help me pass through the palace unnoticed so I could get up to my tower and get ready. But then I saw all these garish decorations…”

Goodwyn scowled. “Welcome home, Cedric, and they’re not _garish,_ King Roland I always loved my -”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this was a party for the late king,” Cedric said. “I seem to have gotten my dates wrong, I thought this was Sofia’s twenty-first birthday.”

Though his father opened his mouth to argue, Cedric patted his arm. “It’s nice to see you again as well, Father. Could you go run interference and make sure Princess Sofia doesn’t come this way? Prince James didn’t recognize me, but I doubt she will be so oblivious.”

Sighing in defeat, Goodwyn said, “Fine, but you’d better go straight to your tower as soon as you’re done here. Your mother is beside herself with concern. You were supposed to be here three days ago.”

“There was a storm, and I thought it better to err on the side of not altering the weather,” he said.

His father waved a hand dismissively as he headed up the stairs toward the main hall, and Baileywick turned to Cedric. “We don’t have a lot of time -”

“I _know,”_ he interrupted. “She still likes the twilight tones, yes?”

“Purples and pinks and everything in between,” Baileywick confirmed, and Cedric smiled. 

Some things never changed.

* * *

“Oooh! My Ceddykins!” Winnifred wept openly the moment Lucinda was finished removing her hexes, throwing her arms around Cedric. “I’ve missed you so much! Oh! My baby boy.”

“Yes, I missed you too, Mummy, but I really need a bath and to get ready for this ball.” He nodded to the witch. “You should get going lest you be late. Thank you again for your help. I owe you a favor.”

“I won’t forget,” the girl said with a wink, heading back to the party. 

Winnifred finally released him, only to follow him up the stairs to his bedroom while he flicked his wand, setting his tub before the dark fireplace and filling it with steaming water. “Ooh, Cedric! Have you seen her yet?”

“Lucinda?” he asked, playing dumb to get her goat.

“Oh! You rascal,” his mother smacked his arm playfully. “Do you know what you’ll be wea-”

“Winnie?” The feminine voice that called from downstairs sent a strange tremor up Cedric’s spine, and he froze on the spot, casting his mother a terrified glance.

Taking his meaning, Winnifred left his bedroom and went downstairs. As soon as she was gone he locked the door with a spell, and pulled off his clothes, eavesdropping on the conversation. 

“Hello, Birthday girl!” his mother called. “Shouldn’t you go finish getting ready for your party? That dress you had commissioned was _delightful_ and I can’t wait to see you in it.”

“Is he here?” Cedric told himself he must be imagining the hope in Sofia’s voice. Could he even be sure it _was_ Sofia? He nearly slapped himself for that train of thought. Who else was having a birthday with a party being thrown here in the palace tonight?

Still, the voice he heard was not that of a child, but a young woman, and even his memories of how she had looked as a child were hazy. It had been so long, all he really had was a few flashes here and there - a warm smile, caramel curls, eyes that were painfully blue, and the Amulet of Avalor. He was suddenly overcome with desperate curiosity to see her, but also realized he didn’t want her to see _him_ like this.

“Goodwyn? No, I think he’s downstairs helping Baileywick,” Winnifred replied smoothly.

“You _know_ I don’t mean _Goodwyn,”_ Sofia’s exasperated sigh forced Cedric to suppress a chuckle. “Having Cedric back is the only thing I want. It’s been ten years! I -”

“I’m sorry, dear,” Winnifred sighed. “I haven’t seen him. I know that we all wrote to him, telling him to come, and in his last letter he mentioned his ship was caught in a storm -”

Sofia gave a horrified gasp. “Oh, gods, is he all right? What if his ship -”

“Calm down, child, I said, _‘Was.’_ Everything’s fine now, but we don’t even know for sure if he is on his way here - I know after Princess Maya’s engagement to Prince Nero he had been talking about heading to Khaldoun to investigate.” As Cedric hadn’t even _heard_ of that engagement yet he made a note to ask about it later. 

“I have so much I want to ask him, and tell him, and things I can’t put on paper, and -”

The palace clock tower chimed the hour, interrupting her, and Winnifred jumped into the gap. “The ball is _starting,_ Princess, you’re going to be late! Let me finish putting my face on and I’ll be right down. After the ball you can send him your letter and I’ll make you some tea and we can chat. Maybe he’ll have sent his gift by then.”

“All right, Winnie.” Though she acquiesced to his mother’s demands, he could hear the dejection in her voice. “I’ll see you downstairs?”

“I’ll be right behind you, I just need to finish up here. And Princess?” his mother added.

“Yes?”

“The night’s not over. Don’t give up yet,” Winnifred said. 

He heard a soft giggle, like bells, and felt his cheeks heat. “I won’t.” 

Cedric listened for the main door to his chambers shutting, then slumped lower into the water as his mother’s steps grew closer. _“Anahita’s arugula,”_ he said to himself, covering his face with his hands. He hadn’t even seen her yet, but just knowing what they could be together had him trembling in anxiety.

“Ceddykins!” his mother whispered at the door. 

“What?” he whispered back. 

“I’m heading down to meet your father. Don’t keep the little dove waiting too long, all right?”

“I won’t,” he groused, pretending that he didn’t want to leap out of a tub, throw on his robe and run after her. Truth be told, he had missed the Princess’s companionship just as much as she had missed him. How many times over these last years had he asked himself, “What would Sofia want me to do?” It had kept him on the straight and narrow more often than he liked to admit, given his natural inclination towards evil.

As his mother’s steps receded, he sank further into the water, trying to reclaim the wits the mere sound of her voice had scattered.

* * *

“So,” Cedric asked, “how do I look?”

Baileywick, who was lurking behind a pillar at the top of the staircase, nearly jumped, then gave the sorcerer an irritated scowl. “Good to know you’ve been keeping up with your _lurking.”_

“Would I be Cedric the Great if I didn’t?” he said flatly. “So, think I pass muster?” He had foregone his usual robes for a more formal set in a deep midnight purple.

Rolling his eyes, Baileywick picked an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder. “Let’s be frank, Cedric. You could be wearing a burlap sack and Princess Sofia would be delighted to see you.”

He let out a huff of breath and started toward the stairs. “Still. I am supposed to present myself to their Maje-”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Baileywick put out an arm to prevent Cedric from going further. “You’re to be announced, just like everyone else.”

“Please, _Wicky,”_ he said the steward’s childhood nickname in an exasperated manor. “I’m a member of the staff.”

“Not tonight, you aren’t. Half the people in that ballroom are eager to see her reaction to your arrival, and it’s the least they deserve after putting up with a decade of moping.”

“Moping?” he lifted an eyebrow.

“Not even you are that oblivious, Cedric. Sofia already had a girlhood crush on you before she ever tried the potion, and as they say, ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder.’” Baileywick smirked. “Ten years is a lot of absence.”

“I’m sure she’s had paramours,” the sorcerer said dubiously. “I recall receiving a letter about Prince Hugo, and another about his older brother Prince Axel.”

“Keeping track of those ‘paramours’, I see,” he replied as Cedric gave him an irritated look. “If that’s the case, there’s one more suitor you should keep an eye on,” Baileywick tugged Cedric over to the columns and pointed to the far corner.

There, in the shadows of the sheer violet curtains, lurked a young man, who looked like he’d stepped out of one of the novels Cordelia had hidden under their mattress when they were young - flowing blonde hair, bright cerulean doublet, and a handsome face with a sharp chin and delicate cheekbones. Cedric watched as the boy sipped champagne and something out of the window of the sorcerer’s view. 

“Let me guess,” the sorcerer whispered. “Prince Aurelius.” He swallowed anxiously. “Has he already asked the king for permission to court her?”

Baileywick gave him a dark look. “He has permission to court _Amber.”_

A meaningful look passed between them before Cedric said, “And you consider him a suitor for Princess Sofia?” he snorted. “It seems the Crown Princess was right in her letter. Something has gone wrong.” He tried to tamp down the sudden and unexpected flare of possessive jealousy. Sofia may be his soulmate, but that did not give him a reprieve from the work of wooing and winning her. It was nothing but a promise of what _might_ be.

The steward glanced aside. “This dance is coming to an end. Ready?”

Cedric huffed irritably at the lock of white hair that insisted on sliding out of his ponytail, and regretted again he hadn’t had time to get a proper haircut. Even if he had found the eventual source of the problem and fixed his sister’s hair, he was still leery about mixing magic and hair. As it was, he’d barely had time to fit in a proper shave. “As I’ll ever be, I suppose. Gods know I’m not getting any younger.”

Stepping out into the light of the ballroom, Baileywick cleared his throat. The music faded, and every face that Cedric could see, including Prince Aurelius, looked up. He turned away, facing Baileywick, and preparing to make his appearance, and thankful that he had grown up as the Royal Sorcerer’s son before becoming Royal Sorcerer himself - the intricacies of courtly etiquette were second nature.

“Cedric the Great, Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia.” Cedric stepped past the steward, who muttered, “Don’t trip,” under his breath.

“Ass,” Cedric muttered back, then forced himself to move forward, despite the thousand anxieties crowding his mind.

The ballroom was packed with a glittering mass of guests, silks and jewels rendering them little more than a shimmering sea of color beset by murmurs, save the clear path allowing him to approach the dias where King Roland and Queen Miranda sat. To say their Majesties looked relieved would be something of an understatement, and he wondered just how _much_ trouble Sofia had given them over the years with constant demands for his return. Still, etiquette had its rules, and he pressed one hand to his chest, performing a precise courtly bow. He’d had more than enough practice with it in recent years. “Your Majesties,” he said, curling and uncurling his toes in his boots to fight off the nervousness as he straightened. “I have returned, as commanded. How may I serve you?”

Queen Miranda smiled warmly. “Cedric, it gives us grea-”

“Mr. Cedric!” The shout of his name was the only warning he received that Princess Sofia’s patience had quite run out. 

They say that scent is the sense most closely tied to memory, and he knew it to be true the moment he felt slim, strong arms wrap around his neck and a swirl of amethyst taffeta crash into his side. The scent of the Princess’s perfume, lilacs and vanilla, took him back to that night ten years ago, when he had first begun to realize this fate awaited him. His arms went about her waist reflexively, and he managed to salvage her attack into a hug to save them both the embarrassment. “I missed you, too, Princess,” he whispered. 

Then Sofia pulled away, giving him a proper look at her, and he understood _exactly_ how Roland had fallen in love with his second queen with only a glance. She had grown into a lovely young woman, with an obvious resemblance to her mother, but all the queen’s sharp angles were rendered soft by whatever influence Sofia’s father had. All the things he remembered were still there; her eyes were still almost unnaturally blue, her hair was still the golds and browns of leaves mid-autumn. But the decade had leached away the childishness, leaving a heart-shaped face near split in half with her breathless smile. 

And if her face wasn’t beautiful enough, her body was even moreso; a swan-like neck that gave way to a delicate collar bone just above full, round bre-

Cedric forced his eyes back to her face and smiled to hide his anxiety. The last thing he needed was to be seen ogling her like some callow youth in front of the entire damn court and her family. “I see you have grown into a lovely young woman in my absence,” he said.

She bit her lip, an innocent blush coloring her cheeks. “Dance with me,” she commanded.

He laughed. “I must finish paying my respects to your parents, first.” Cedric turned back to the King who was already making a shooing motion, and had a bemused smile on his face. 

“Just dance with her, Cedric. Maybe then we can have some peace in this castle.” The crowd laughed, but not with cruelty.

Turning back to Sofia, he bowed, offering his hand as the music picked up again. “Your Highness?”

Sofia caught the edges of her skirt and curtsied, one curl slipping over her shoulder. “Mr. Cedric,” she said, and took his hand.

With barely repressed eagerness, he pulled her close, one hand at the small of her back, the other holding her free hand aloft as they stepped into the familiar rhythms of a waltz. 

“You’re an adult now, Princess. It is perfectly acceptable for you to just call me Cedric.” 

Her laughter was echoed by the swish of her skirts as they moved. “I’ll stop calling you ‘Mr. Cedric’ when you stop calling me ‘Princess,’” she countered.

He rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “One is a matter of professional respect, the other is a matter of law.”

“My stepfather decides the law, and I think he would permit you to call me Sofia if I told him I wanted it,” she said, giving him an enigmatic smile. 

“Do you?” Cedric asked, raising one eyebrow. If he was going to flirt with the woman, he might as well get started. “Want it, I mean?”

She giggled. “I want a lot, but all things in their season.”

“It is autumn, my dear Sofia. What do you consider this the season for?” 

The steps of the dance took her away from him, until he only held her by the tips of the fingers of one hand, before she span back toward him in a swirl of skirts and laughter. _Has any man so willingly gone to his doom as this?_ he pondered as she pressed her back against his chest, their hands laced together against her stomach. 

Their faces were only inches apart, and he could feel the soft puff of her breath against his chin as she said, “I think it is the season for quiet nights in, with good books, good tea, and old friends that have been missed most desperately.” 

Before he could reply or close the gap between their lips, she twirled away again, only to return to their original position. “Don’t you agree, Cedric?”

“I do,” he choked out, searching for a way to regain control of the situation. “Sofia, would you -” 

Cedric felt a firm tap on his shoulder, and turned to find Prince Aurelius with a mocking smile. “Mind if I cut in, old man?”

Though he was irritated at the Prince’s impertinence, cutting in on a dance specifically requested by the lady, he knew the rules of etiquette. He stepped away from Sofia. “Be my guest.” As Aurelius took his place, Cedric caught Sofia’s eye. “I’ll speak with you again later, yes?”

She nodded. “You owe me at least one more dance tonight.”

He gave a polite half-bow, then turned on his heel, snatching a glass of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray before heading out onto the balcony for some air. The interruption by Prince Aurelius had pulled Cedric out of his head, made him realize their interaction had not been just the two of them, but on display for the entire court to see.

Hot shame pricked at his face; he had always hated crowds, but his years of lonely travel had only made it worse. Gods above, what kind of soulmate was that for a Princess? Even if she would be reduced to a “mere” Duchess upon Amber’s ascension to the throne, her life was still going to be a litany of parties, balls, galas, and public engagements interspersed with adventures as a Protector of the EverRealm, until she chose otherwise. And where would that leave her, if her husband was anguished and awkward, lurking in the shadows and generally disliked by most? 

Cedric did not need a crystal ball to know the truth - while her family may have learned to like him, most of Enchancia would see him as nothing more than an old lecher who had stolen the Princess away from a proper match with someone her own age. Glancing over his shoulder he could see her dancing with the Faavaen prince, and they did make a beautiful couple. That was what her people wanted for her. 

Even still, he could see the expression on her face as she spoke with the foreign boy was one of practiced cordiality; there was no hint of the warm and flirtatious smiles she had given him. Sofia kept the appropriate distance of acquaintance from the prince as well, only touching him with her hands where the dance commanded it. The girl wasn’t a fool, at least, and he drew some comfort from that as he looked back out at the horizon, the sun so recently vanished that the sky was still cast in the indigos, violets, and magentas that Sofia so loved.

As he sipped his champagne, letting himself brood over thoughts of his own unworthiness and weighing that against Sofia’s wishes, he saw the brilliant streak of a shooting star burn its way across the sky. With a self-deprecating chuckle, he wished like he had when he was still a child, though now it was not for power nor recognition, neither money nor fame. No, all he dared wish for now was an easy answer and clear path to whatever end would bring Sofia the most happiness. He was not so foolish as to pray for his own.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he caught the scent of her perfume just as her hand slipped into the crook of his elbow, and he looked down to see the Princess smiling up at him. “What did you wish for, Cedric?”

“Now, Sofia,” he chided. “You know if I tell you, it won’t come true.”

She brought her free hand up to her mouth and giggled. “Well then, tell me what you got me for my birthday?”

Cedric shook his head. “I just arrived back in Enchancia a few hours ago, and was rushed straight here. I haven’t even had the time to unpack, much less prepare your birthday present.” He raised an eyebrow, already mentally cataloguing the trinkets he’d picked up specifically to court her with. “Is there something you would like?”

Sofia looked out at the horizon for a few minutes, tightening her grip on his arm as a troubled look passed across her face. “Promise me you won’t leave like that again.” Her voice trembled with the same anxiety he’d been fighting off all evening. “Losing you stole all the beautiful sunsets from my life. Please,” she whispered. “Don’t do that to me again.”

“Sofia,” he said quietly, “I promise: the only way I will leave your life again is if _you_ ask me to.” The words most likely damned them both, but he didn’t care. He could deal with the whispers and disapproving glances of strangers if it meant he would never have to hear that tremble in her voice again.

He looked down to see her release his arm, beaming in delight, before she settled herself down, sitting on the railing before him. She looked like she had stepped right out of a children’s book, the beautiful princess in a beautiful dress before a beautiful, darkening sky glittering with more and more stars as the moments passed. 

Scrambling for something to say that wasn’t a declaration of undying love or a rakish request for her to join him in his tower, he finally settled on, “Don’t you have a few hundred party guests you should be entertaining, my dear?” He tilted his head to indicate the ballroom.

She laughed and rubbed arms lightly as a chill wind blew around the castle. “There’s only one person I _wanted_ to see today, and I am spending time with him right now.”

His cheeks burned at the implication, both in her words and the way she looked at him, but he still reflexively pulled his wand free, giving it a quick swirl and conjuring up a simple wrap to match her dress. Sofia took it gratefully, tugging it around her shoulders to ward off the cold, while he continued to flub this conversation. “I heard about Prince Hugo. And Prince Axel. And Prince Aurelius, who is courting Amber? Do you have any prospects for marriage?”

“None I take seriously. King Roland has said I may marry whom I choose, and the few who have made passes at me all want me to give up being a Protector.” She scowled down at her shoes.

Cedric snorted. “Might as well ask the sun to rise in the west for all the good that will do them. I learned a long time ago that you are too good for your _own_ good.”

Her delighted laughter made him smile. “That’s why I need you here, Cedric. Someone has to remind me to be a little bit evil.”

“Please, Sofia, you couldn’t be -” The sound of footsteps approaching cut off his words, and they both looked over to see Queen Miranda with a bemused smile. 

“Sofia, you’re ignoring your party guests. Go back inside and at least _talk_ to someone else for a few minutes,” the queen chided.

Giving Cedric an apologetic smile, she stood. “Yes, Momma,” Sofia said, before heading back into the ballroom and it’s cacophony.

He bowed politely to Queen Miranda as she came to stand beside him. “You know, Sofia didn’t have that wrap when she came out here.” Her cat-like smirk was full of playful teasing.

“Honestly, your Majesty; you should have more of a problem with the fact that I’m thirty years her senior.” He finished off his champagne and glanced at the empty glass.

The queen rolled her eyes. “All I have ever wanted was Sofia’s happiness, Cedric, and you were kind enough to give me a decade to get over my objections. One would think the years would have helped with yours as well.” He swallowed against the tight knot in his throat, but she continued. “I saw the way you two looked at each other. We’ll see how long you last in the face of Sofia deciding she will have what she wants.”

_“Mergen’s mustard,_ it will be a miracle if I last through _tonight,_ madame,” he confessed, making the queen laugh. “Gods, I need a drink.”

“There are plenty inside. You know, with the rest of the party, and the other people who missed you, _besides_ your soulmate?” Miranda’s voice was light, but the reminder of what Sofia was tugged at his heart until he found himself turning to follow her.

Back inside, he took up a position in a corner, observing the guests and courtly interactions, hoping to get some idea of the internal politics he was stepping back into. A new young lady had taken the floor in Aurelius’s arms, judging by both the resemblance, and the open laughter on her face as they danced, he surmised she must be James’s wife, Princess Pearl. James himself was dancing with Sofia, teasing her about something.

“He’s probably roasting her about you,” Princess Amber said from Cedric’s elbow, making him startle. Her serious expression didn’t flicker. “I need to talk to you, without anyone feeling the need to comment on it.”

Cedric knocked back the last of his champagne and offered his hand. “Princess, may I have this dance?”

Shrugging, Amber took his hand and let him lead her to the floor, saying nothing as he twitched his wand within his sleeve. “No one will notice we’re talking. As far as they can tell, we’re just dancing out of politeness, your Highness.”

“I thought I would warn you. I know you’ve gotten my letters about what’s going on with the Faavaens.” As usual, Amber launched directly to her point, not interested in wasting time on pleasantries. “Aurelius is neither here nor there, as far as I can tell, but I should warn you Pearl dislikes Sofia. You know my sister, she assumes she just hasn’t been _nice_ enough to someone if they’re being rude to her.” 

“I am literally walking evidence that she is not always wrong on that front, Princess.” He chuckled. “Still, you have a point. My Sofia is far too trusting.”

It was only when Amber laughed and said, _“Your_ Sofia?” that he realized his slip. “Look, Cedric. I may not always like you, but you have more than proven you have my sister’s best interests at heart. I have to worry about protecting Enchancia.” The steps of the dance pulled them apart, and back together again. “I need you to protect my sister.”

“As much as she’ll let me,” he chuckled. “But I will do all I can for her, your Highness.”

“Of course you will,” Amber tossed her head, and for a moment he was struck by how much she resembled the late Queen Lorelei. “That’s why you went away, isn’t it? And why you came back.”

The song came to an end, and he and Amber exchanged a bow, and Sofia had already taken his hand again before he’d had a chance to straighten. Over her shoulder, he saw the Crown Princess give him a nearly imperceptible nod before she took Aurelius’s hand. 

Focusing on Sofia, Cedric laughed. “I do owe you another dance, Sofia.” A few strains of music began, only for them to stop, and start again with a different song. 

He glanced towards the musicians in the corner and saw Queen Miranda beside them, smirking like the cat who licked the cream bowl, though the full measure of her treachery didn’t become apparent until he realized this wasn’t a waltz at all, but a far more scandalous dance from Galdiz: the bolero.

“I think your mother delights in torturing me,” he mumbled to Sofia.

“Oh, poor Ceddy.” The nickname seemed almost intimate on her tongue, despite her teasing tone. “Not up for it?”

“My dear,” he scolded lightly, pulling her against him as he led her through the opening steps. “I’m afraid you will find I am up for _anything.”_

Finally, Cedric found her at a loss for words as she flushed and tittered girlishly. “Cedric, I didn’t know you were such a terrible tease.”

“Who said I was teasing?”

“Cad,” she hissed, and let him bend her back, trusting him enough to relax into his grip rather than rely on her own strength to keep herself upright. Cedric allowed himself the indulgence of imagining himself lowering her onto his bed the same way before he realized those fantasies - and his loose tongue - were probably fueled by the copious amounts of champagne he’d been drinking that evening. 

“Forgive me, Sofia,” he said, straightening her. “I fear I’ve had a bit too much to drink.”

“So you turn into an incorrigible flirt when you’ve been drinking. I can’t say I mind.” She laid her head on his shoulder, pressing her forehead into the curve of his neck. “It’s nice to know this attraction isn’t one sided.”

“You’ve never been one to take prisoners, have you, my dear?” he whispered.

“Only one,” she said, and squeezed him tightly. It seemed it was his turn to be at a loss for words. 

Sofia lifted her head from his shoulder, tilting her face toward his and Cedric finally stopped fighting the inexorable pull to kiss her. His head was spinning as his eyes slid shut, only to realize she started to _speak._

“Can I come see you tomorrow?” she asked.

_Who’s the flirt now?_ he thought ruefully, seeing how easily she had baited him. Cedric smirked. “Since when have you cared whether or not you had my permission to come to my rooms, Sofia?” The statement was laden with innuendo despite his intentions, and he resolved to head to bed as soon as this dance was over. He was exhausted from travelling besides.

“Things are _different_ now,” Sofia said. 

They held each other's gaze for a few moments before he nodded sharply. “That they are. Well,” he swallowed. “Assume you have a standing invitation. As much as I enjoyed my time abroad, I missed being bothered by one exceedingly precocious princess.”

The radiant smile she rewarded him with was only rivaled by the kiss she pressed to his cheek when measured by the warmth they gave him. “You look exhausted, Cedric. Thank you for coming tonight.”

Though he longed to stay, he was relieved this obligation was at an end. Even so, he held her close for an extra moment after the music ended and said, “I promised I would always come back for you.”

Sofia released him first, but he clutched one hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles before he headed for the stairs. 

Queen Miranda and Baileywick both nodded as he passed, and he lifted his hand weakly in a dismissive wave, his thoughts still swimming in the sea that was Sofia. What a fool he was, to think he’d be able to resist such an obvious balm to his loneliness, when her letters had made no secret of her longing. He was forced to accept the fact that he had lost control of the evening long before he ever stepped off the boat.

When he finally got back to his tower, Cedric pushed the door shut behind him and climbed the stairs to his bedroom, then reached for his wand. To his surprise, tucked into the buttonhole of his robes was one of the flowers Sofia had been wearing in her hair, a brilliant white aster. Plucking it free he held it up, staring at the small bloom.

With his free hand, he snatched his wand, flicking his wrist to remove his clothing so he could collapse into the bed, cradling the blossom against his chest.

“Oh, Cedric,” he sighed to himself reproachfully. “We are in trouble.”


	4. Shoemaker's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the ball.

Lilacs, asters, champagne, and shooting stars; bright blue eyes, a bell-like laugh. “Promise me,” Sofia whispered, and he could feel her body just beneath the taffeta. He would give her _anything,_ all she had to do was ask. All she had to do was say she would be -

Harsh morning sunlight pierced the veil of his eyelids, pulling Cedric from his dreams. He threw one arm across his face and snapped. “Not now, I was-”

“Get _up,”_ Baileywick hissed. “Princess Pearl is on her way - she’s trying to catch you unaware.”

Cedric opened his eyes and sat up, realizing the aster from last night was still clutched in his hand. The first flick of his wand had it sitting in a tiny vase on his bedside table. The second flick had his face shaved. The third had him dressed, and he followed Baileywick down the stairs from his bedroom. “How long do I have?” he asked. 

Taking a quick glance out the window, Baileywick said, “Two minutes.” 

With a huff he ran a hand through his hair. “Good enough?”

Baileywick shrugged. “Has to be.”

Two more flicks of his wand and two chairs sat on either side of a small table, and a final _Appetizio!_ had a wide variety of breakfast foods spread out between them and they took a seat just as the door opened, admitting Princess Pearl.

They both stood again as she entered, and Cedric bowed. “Forgive me, your highness. I was not expecting you to visit today. How may I be of service?” 

Only a flicker of irritation passed across her delicate, doll-like face before she raised an eyebrow at Baileywick. “The Royal Steward and the Royal Sorcerer. Do you two _often_ breakfast together?” It was a subtle implication, but not lost on either man.

“I asked my old friend to catch me up on what I missed during my travels at his earliest convenience. It just so happens that old Baileywick has the most time when most of the palace is still abed,” Cedric said smoothly. “Was there something you required?”

Pearl straightened, lifting her delicate chin as she eyed him. “I wanted to see if you were as ‘ah-mazing’ as the shoemaker’s daughter says you are.” 

The way she chose to refer to Sofia had him bristling. Cedric did not care that his Princess was common-born, nor did anyone else who truly knew her. Sofia, more than anyone, had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was a true princess in that ephemeral way that was normally the domain of fairy tales. If anything, her background as a “shoemaker’s daughter” added considerably to her charm, and left her with a wealth of pragmatism that Cedric had found refreshing in a royal. Still, he had to tread carefully. James may not have been the brightest boy, but he’d obviously found something to love about Pearl. “What did you have in mind, Princess?” 

She shrugged. “Something undeniably magic. Not a mere parlor trick.”

Cedric idly flicked his wand, and the table grew, adding a third chair and place setting, before he tucked his wand away and gestured to it. “Please, Princess. It is early, you’re welcome to join us, though we don’t particularly stand on ceremony here.”

The girl’s heels clicked loudly as she strode across the room, taking the proffered seat. Baileywick, true to form, grabbed the porcelain teapot and filled her glass. She glanced expectantly between Cedric and the steward, but he ignored her, buttering a piece of toast without a care in the world.

It was about the time Cedric was done with his eggs that she must have realized he had no intention of asking Baileywick to leave, because she finally cleared her throat and said, “I wanted to apologize for Sofia. It was positively horrible of her to put you out so much as to demand you abandon your travels to return for a silly birthday party.”

“You will find, your Highness,” he said drily, “that Princess Sofia is one of the few people from whom I take _demands.”_ It felt important to emphasize her title in the face of Pearl’s blatant disrespect. “She is my dearest friend.”

Pearl laughed. _“Friend?_ Surely you must be joking. You’ve been gone for ten years, according to James. She was what, eleven? When you left?” The princess took a sip of her tea as she watched him.

“And I was forty,” he replied nonplussed. “As I’ve said before, sorcerers care little for such things. Children tend to see the world with eyes unencumbered by the paradigms that afflict their elders.” He chuckled. “The difference in our ages matters even _less_ to our friendship now.”

“Are you sure a ‘friendship’ is what you’d call it?” She took a bite out of a muffin. “You two seemed awfully close last night.”

“You get used to it with them,” Baileywick answered for him. “Cedric and her Highness are often thick as thieves.”

“Quite right,” Cedric agreed, grateful for the excuse. “We missed each other terribly, as well.”

“I just think it’s a little strange. Of course, I shouldn’t really be surprised at this point.” Pearl finished her muffin and returned to her tea. “After all, imagine a country where daughters inherit before their sons?” She laughed. “Positively backward.”

Cedric felt his temper wearing thin. “What I find _‘backwards’_ are countries that think anatomy determines leadership potential.”

The princess fixed him with a shocked expression and set down her teacup. “I should really go. James will be missing me.” Cedric and Baileywick both stood as she swept to her feet, and headed out the door without so much as a “good day.”

They waited silently for the distant echo of the tower’s lower door slamming shut before they burst into raucous laughter. “I daresay,” Baileywick pressed one hand to his lips. “You were not what she was expecting.”

“Yes,” Cedric agreed, spearing a piece of ham with his fork. “Princess Amber warned me about her.”

“She always has looked out for her sister,” the steward nodded his approval. “I admit, she and Princess Amber did have a bad start. From what I hear, Princess Pearl and Prince James had never really _discussed_ the fact that he was not due to inherit - she assumed as the only son that he would, he assumed she wasn’t inheriting because she wasn’t the oldest.”

“I take it their courtship was short?” Cedric asked, staring pensively at his tea.

“Not particularly. I suspect she didn’t bring up the idea of him inheriting the crown for two reasons: first, she was raised in Faavae, and the oldest son (Prince Aurelius, in this case) inherits; second, she didn’t want Prince James to think she was after a crown.” Baileywick sighed. “For all that, Prince James does adore her, and she hasn’t caused any real problems besides being frosty to our princesses.”

“And having a problem with the circumstances of Sofia’s birth,” he added darkly.

“I think that’s more... “ Baileywick paused in thought. “She was predisposed to not like Princess Sofia, I think, due to her closeness with Princess Amber. Sofia is a natural peacemaker whenever possible. Princess Amber and Princess Pearl, however, are both more fractious. As well, Princess Pearl is the youngest of thirteen children as well as the only daughter. I would not be surprised to hear she is a bit spoiled and unused to female companionship.”

Cedric groaned. “Which means Sofia has thought of those excuses as well, and is going to try _even harder_ to befriend her.”

Baileywick chuckled. “Normally I’d agree, but I think our young princess has a different relationship she’s interested in pursuing at the moment.” He smirked over his tea at Cedric. “Don’t think I didn’t see the way she was blushing at you last night. Who knew you had such a way with the ladies?”

“Only one lady, I’m afraid,” he said, “and I would like to tell myself I’m working with a distinct advantage.”

“Of course, you are,” the steward smirked.

“Being her soulmate and all,” Cedric continued, musing to himself.

“That’s not the advantage I think you have.” Baileywick tilted his head.

“Then what? And don’t say my stunning good looks or masculine demeanor, because I’ll know you’re lying.”

“If you had those advantages I’d have propositioned you years ago,” he laughed to himself. “No, I think it’s that Princess Sofia has seen you at your worst. She has seen the depths of your villainy, and watched you turn away from it. There is something to be said for the devil you know.”

“Isn’t your implication that I’m not a devil at all?” Cedric asked.

“Oh no, you can be quite devilish, and she needs that. But she also knows she bested you as a child - you hold no horror for her now, and are instead a safe harbor.” 

“Now you’re just trying to butter me up. I assume you want something?” He took another sip of his tea.

“Yes.” At least Baileywick was honest. “I don’t want you to leave again.” He set down his teacup and crossed his hands on his knee. “Cedric, I’ll be blunt. After you left… it was bad. I agreed with you leaving then, and I still agree with your decision now. But there were days, dark days, where your princess was inconsolable, and though the worst passed within the first few weeks, a shadow lingered over that girl until the moment she saw you in the ballroom. Then it was just… gone. Like magic.”

Cedric sighed. “I didn’t want to go. It wasn’t like I was looking for an excuse. I just… didn’t see another way.”

Nodding, Baileywick said, “And I think leaving was good for you both. She learned to function through the sadness, and you’ve become _far_ more confident in your magic.”

“Well, I did have to live off of it for ten years,” he said.

Baileywick frowned. “You had your salary, Cedric.”

“You think I was fool enough to spend that? I invested it.” He took another sip of tea. “Courting a princess is expensive work.”

“So you intend to formally court her?” The steward grinned in delight. “Ask King Roland and everything?”

He shrugged. “After I have confirmed with Sofia that she wants to be courted by me. It is an outdated tradition but she’ll have enough problems being with me that I think doing everything through the proper channels may quell some of it.”

“Do you want me to-” 

The sound of the downstairs door opening followed by familiar footfalls on the stairs had Cedric immediately tidying his appearance with magic before he banished the dirty dishes, leaving only a basket of muffins and the tea by the time Sofia knocked at the door. “Cedric?” she called, “Are you awake?”

“Come in!” he called, rising to his feet again.

She pushed open the old wooden door, and he couldn’t help but notice the way her smile visibly brightened when she saw him. “I was almost afraid I had dreamed last night, and you weren’t really here.” 

“You’re not that lucky, I’m afraid,” he teased, but she approached and smacked him playfully with one hand clad in a glove the color of eggplants that matched the trim on her wool day dress. 

“Oh, stop that.” She glanced at Baileywick and blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can go if -”

“No, no, your highness, I was just leaving.” Baileywick winked at Cedric. “The tea was exquisite.”

Cedric waved him off, unable to take his eyes off her. “Have you had breakfast, Sofia?” He did catch Baileywick’s smug smirk over her shoulder at his casual use of her name.

“Yes, I did. I was hoping you might head into the village with me today? I have something I’d like your advice on.” One of her hands moved towards him, then stopped, as if she was unsure of herself.

“I am at your disposal, my dear,” he assured her, and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss through her glove.

“Do you want me to prepare a carriage?” Baileywick asked from the door.

“N-no, if that’s all right,” she turned from him as she addressed the other man. “I was hoping we could walk?”

“Whatever you like,” he told her, still clutching her hand in his. He had wandered the EverRealm for a decade for her, what was a walk to the village? 

Baileywick nodded, and Sofia rewarded Cedric with a grateful smile. “Just let me know when you’re ready to depart. I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

He chuckled. “Don’t you need to go fetch your parasol?”

“I don’t actually have one. I so rarely go out walking these days it never seemed to be something I actually _needed.”_ She giggled.

“Do you want one?” he asked.

“My wants are immaterial,” she demurred. 

“Not to me.” Sofia blushed and looked away, so he pulled her closer by their still-clasped hands and kissed her cheek. “Let me get my satchel.”

Releasing her, he turned and took the stairs to his room two at a time, coming back down with the leather bag dangling across his chest. Cedric flipped it open and rummaged inside, nodding to the door Baileywick had left open when he departed. “After you, my dear.”

He followed her down the stairs to the base of the tower, tugging out one of the many trinkets he’d picked up wrapped in brown paper and twine. She blushed when he pressed it into her hands before opening the door. “You shouldn’t have.”

“That’s the joy of giving gifts, Sofia. You shouldn’t have done it, but you did anyway. Sometimes petty rebellion is its own delight.” Her playful grin made him chuckle. “Go on, open it.”

Biting her lip, Sofia tugged at the twine and pulled away the paper, revealing a delicate parasol made of needlepoint lace with a bamboo frame. The lace itself was embroidered with clematis vines, and at the center of each blossom were small crystals that caught the morning sunlight and scattered it over her like stars. She gasped in delight and twirled, laughing at the way it sparkled. 

“Oh, _Cedric.”_ The way she said his name made his heart turn over in his chest.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said. “I picked it up on my way through Avalor; it made me think of you.”

Sofia blushed deeply, looking up at him, and in that instant the emotional tension that had terrorized them both at the ball was back in full force. She crushed the paper and twine in one hand, letting it evaporate in a quick glimmer of magic before she came closer and took his hand in hers. “I…” Whatever she had been going to say, she thought better of, because her eyes immediately snapped to the ground and her cheeks and ears flamed red. “We should go if we want to reach the market before it gets too crowded.”

“Of course, Sofia,” he agreed, but inwardly congratulated himself on the blush. “You said you had something to show me?”

They talked of nothing on their way into town, switching between idle chatter and long, comfortable silences, but she kept her hand in his the entire way. He had to admit it was nice to just _be_ in the moment with her. Nothing important, no adventures, just two people taking a walk into the village.

Many of the villagers stopped to say hello as they passed by, and Cedric remained relatively quiet, only speaking simple greetings as Sofia introduced him to everyone they met. More than a few people noticed their clasped hands, and he noticed a few disapproving looks cast in his direction, but their shade was quickly dispelled by the sunlight of Sofia’s smiles. 

At last they came to a small storefront along one cobblestone street, and the princess reached into her sleeve to pull out a small key. While she unlocked the door, Cedric glanced up at the faded wood sign hanging out over the street. As comprehension dawned, he said, “This was your mother’s shoe shop.”

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she pushed open the door. “Now, it’s mine. Though I don’t think I’ll be selling shoes,” she said.

He followed her into the empty building, shutting the door as she collapsed the parasol and hung it by the handle from a convenient hook by the door. 

“Momma gave it to me for my birthday. I can do whatever I want with it.” She looked around wistfully. “So I think I want to open a magic shop.”

“A magic shop?” he laughed. “While I am quite sure you have the talent, do you have the _time?”_ Cedric took in the bare walls and empty shelves. “You are a princess and a Protector of the EverRealm. How often will you even be able to be open?”

“Well,” she said anxiously. “I was thinking about hiring someone to man the counters on a day to day basis, and letting a number of my magical friends sell goods in it. It would also be an easy way to help people. If someone came in with a problem that nothing we had in stock could solve…” Her fingers twisted nervously in front of her stomach and she bit her lip. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I can’t -”

“Sofia,” he interrupted her. “You can do anything you like. I think it’s a marvelous idea, if it will make you happy. I just don’t want you to push yourself to breaking. No matter how wonderful you are, you still only have two hands.”

“That’s why I wanted your help,” she blurted out. “You know so much more about the… realities of magic on a day to day basis. I was only really introduced to it as a princess, when I could just snap my fingers and whatever I needed or wanted would be provided, often by _you._ If I wanted to make a potion, you just gave me the ingredients, and after you left, your parents did. I don’t know how much any of these things even cost! I -”

Sensing her growing agitation, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. Her hands came to rest on his chest and she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. “I just want something that’s mine that isn’t also terrifying. Being a princess is terrifying. Being a Protector is terrifying. But having a quiet shop in the village? That’s the earliest comfort I ever knew.”

“Then we’ll make it happen,” he said simply. Sofia curled against his chest and he squeezed her a little tighter before pressing his lips to her forehead. They stayed like that for a while, neither one speaking as the patches of sunlight through the windows traced their way across the floor. 

After a span of time both longer than he’d had any right to but far shorter than he wanted, she started to pull away and he released her with a smile. “Where do we start?”

“That’s what I was going to ask you,” she said. “I really have no idea.”

“Well, why don’t you give me the tour?” He folded his hands behind his back to help resist the urge to reach for her again. “Let me see what we’re working with.” 

Sofia nodded and span in place. “This is the shop proper,” she said, then moved to a side door, opening it to reveal an empty room with another street-facing window. “This was the workroom. People used to watch Momma work sometimes.” 

She headed through it to another door against the back wall that led into a small kitchen covered in dust and cobwebs. “I should think this one is obvious.” He nodded, glancing at the back door framed by large windows that looked out into a small, overgrown garden.

Instead she turned towards stairs against the far wall and headed up into a small bedroom with an old bed frame wedged against the window that faced the street front. Against the other window was a table with two chairs, and between them a large, empty shelf. “And, this was the room Momma and I shared.” She nudged the brick pillar of the chimney where it passed beside the bed with the toe of her high-heeled boot, and realized she had been anxious about showing him this. Princess Pearl’s words from this morning, referring to her as “the shoemaker’s daughter” echoed in his mind, and he wondered if the other girl’s disdain had a stronger effect on Sofia than she let on to others. 

“It’s very cozy,” he said, looking out the front windows at the people passing by. “It explains much of what I love about you.” She blushed again, but he continued rather than force her to say anything in response. “I have a few questions, if that’s all right?” He took a seat on the corner of the small table.

She nodded. “Of course. I did ask for your help.”

Cedric smiled. “First - do you intend to set this place up as a second residence, or convert this upstairs room for some other use?”

“I’d like the option to stay here. The palace is my home, but I am always _Princess_ Sofia there.” She rocked back and forth on her heels. “One day I’d like to live here full time, I think.”

“Not on your estates?” He tilted his head.

“E-estates?” Sofia seemed confused by the question. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, I thought that was Aurelius’s primary interest in marrying either you or Princess Amber - your dowries.” He frowned in thought. “Faavae was a rather small country before their war-mongering. My current theory is that these sudden engagements are intended to bring in vast sums of foreign wealth through marrying princesses who would come with prodigious dowries. You’ll note that none of the self-styled Emperor’s children married upper nobility within their own country, which is extremely common to shore up internal politics. It would hardly be cause for note if he only had one or two children, but _thirteen?”_

“I don’t even know if I have a dowry,” she said, pacing. “It was never brought up; but now that you mention it, I remember talk of Pearl’s dowry when she married James, but her dowry was given to her by her father and…”

Sofia seemed suddenly distraught and Cedric pushed off the table, walking back to her side. “I think it may not have been mentioned because no one saw it as important. All three of you were given leave to marry as you saw fit. If the only people who know what dowry, if any, you have are the King and Queen, then any suitors who would be attempting to woo you solely for a dowry would be _gambling.”_ He sighed, “Which means my dowry theory is probably not correct, _or_ the dowries of the other princesses they’ve already secured are deemed sufficient. That may be why Prince Aurelius asked to court Princess Amber rather than you - he’s hedging those bets. I need more information to be sure.”

To his surprise, his words didn’t seem to comfort her, and she pulled away, pacing to the other side of the room. 

“Sofia, what’s wrong?” he asked quietly. 

“I…” She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. “Does the fact that I don’t have a dowry dissuade _you?_ I know when we met you fancied yourself becoming King, and though you have given that up, marrying me would make you a Duke, and -”

Cedric burst into laughter, shaking his head. “Honestly, my dear, if these last few years have taught me anything it is that being a King, or a Duke, or any other noble title is not a job I want. I will do it, if it is a requirement to be with you, but it is not my primary motivation in wishing to court you.”

The words hung between them, and without turning back to face him she asked, “What is your ‘primary motivation’ for wanting to court me?” It was the question he had been avoiding, yet still managed to stumble his way into regardless.

He took a shaky breath, and said, “I think you know the answer to that.” Perhaps his response was an evasion, but she was far too intelligent to have missed the signs. 

Sofia turned back toward him, her eyes far more calculating than they had any right to be, and he was forced to look away. “You know, Cedric,” she said, watching him. “That whole ten years, I kept asking myself one question: ‘What did I do wrong?’ I kept trying to understand why my dearest friend was planning to leave without a word of explanation, without even a goodbye. I know you - you would have gotten on that ship and left it to Momma and Baileywick to tell me you had gone if I hadn’t seen you sneaking out of the palace from my bedroom window. The only explanation I could come up with at the time was that I had done something that ruined our friendship so badly you couldn’t even bring yourself to tell me.”

“Please, I can explain -” Cedric began, but she placed a gloved finger over his lips. 

“Then you turned up at my birthday party, like you’d stepped out of one of my daydreams - your hair was a little longer, and you were a little more tired, but it was still you, and all I could think about was how I needed to talk to you, to ask you what I had done and properly apologize. It was all going so swimmingly but then I put my arms around you and -” her voice broke and she closed her eyes to fight away tears. “And you smelled just like that _potion_ \- like alchemical ingredients and old books.”

She took a few moments to master herself before she continued. _“That’s_ why you left. Isn’t it?”

Realizing that it was an actual question, not a segue into something else he nodded. “Yes,” he answered. “You were still a child, and I wanted you to be free to choose for yourself, without the influence of knowing what we are.”

Sofia pondered what he’d said for a few moments, then asked. “Did my parents make you leave?”

“No,” he shook his head adamantly. “Your mother wanted me to stay at first, only changing her mind after I left. I don’t even know if King Roland knows I lied about the potion being mismade. If you must be angry at someone, be angry at me. I chose to leave of my own free will. I stayed away because your mother requested ten years, and that seemed like a good enough number.” 

He lowered his head, thinking himself the fool. Why did her displeasure so deeply affect him? His father certainly gave little care for his mother’s disapproval. “I am sorry you were hurt, but I am not sorry for my decision. If things do work out between us, I will not have anyone say that you did not have a choice in the matter; that you did not have the freedom to walk away.”

“Lucky for you, Cedric,” she said, slipping her arms around his neck. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You know this will not be easy, yes?” he put his hands on her waist. “All relationships are -”

“- hard work, yes. I’ve had that drilled into me; by Momma, by your parents - though, now that I think on it their interest in me makes far more sense - by Baileywick, even Amber has said it a time or two.” Sofia shook her head. “I would like it if you would let me _do_ some of that hard work, now. I think I’ve been rather patient, all things considered.”

Cedric laughed and pulled her closer. “Would you like to see some of the letters you wrote me? Then we can discuss whether or not they are _patient.”_

She laughed as well, burying her face in his shoulder. “Gods, don’t make me. I can only imagine what kind of inane things I sent you in the throes of a childish crush.”

“I don’t know, it may not be so childish considering I’ve currently got you in my arms.” He kissed the side of her head through her hair. “I do have something else I need to ask you, though.”

“What is it?” Sofia shifted a little against him.

“Would you permit me to ask your father for permission to court you, formally?”

Her head snapped up and she looked at him in shock. “Y-you mean like…”

“Like preparing for marriage. I want this, you want this (from what you’ve said), and we’ve wasted enough time. I’m certainly not getting any younger over here,” he chuckled. “Then again I could use a spell.”

Sofia laughed. “Why do you think I kept trying to study necromancy?”

“An unhealthy obsession with the macabre?” he teased. “In all seriousness, Sofia, will you allow it? Or do I need to do more to convince you of the sincerity of my affection?”

“Oh, I don’t doubt the depths of your _affection,_ Cedric.” Her voice took on a dangerous, teasing lilt. “But you’ve done little to convey the depths of your _attraction.”_

He snorted derisively. “Did you forget your coquettish behavior last night? How you left me fumbling like a lovesick boy trying to collect the few wits I can claim to possess?”

“Yes, I recall,” she agreed. “Only because I was quite disappointed that you didn’t kiss me.”

“The only reason I didn’t kiss you was because we were in a crowded ballroom and I was terrified that once I started kissing you I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

“Would that have been so terrible?” she teased. “Especially considering what we are to each other?”

“Say it,” he whispered as he pulled her body flush with his own, nearly drunk on the heat of her through their clothes. “Admit what I am to you, Sofia, and you can have anything that is within my power to give.”

Her fingers twisted in his robe, and when she spoke, her voice was breathless with the awful intensity of the truth. “You’re my soulmate.”

Cedric lowered his head, tilting his face so his nose brushed along her cheek. “And you’re mine,” he agreed, then caught her lips with his own.


End file.
